A Hundred Moments with You
by RoseDawson35
Summary: "With you on my mind, and my heart held in your hands..." WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. Companion to Fidelity. Axel/OC among other various pairings.
1. Beginning, Dream

**AN: Well, I wasn't away for very long was I? haha. I said I was going to do this, and I meant it. I'm going to try to get at least 3-5 of these out a week (2 themes per chapter) so that this doesn't go on forever. These mostly will have to do with my story Fidelity, so if you haven't read that, you should probably start there so that these make more sense. I might include characters that didn't get much or any spotlight in my story, it just depends. Anyway, enjoy and review! c:**

I

Beginning

"Axel, you're going to freak her out if you keep staring at her like that," Roxas teased.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze, suddenly realizing he'd been studying the new secretary a little _too _intently. Luckily, she was too busy talking to Demyx to notice. Wait...no...that wasn't a good thing.

"You don't think she'd go for Demyx, do you?" he asked hesitantly. Who was he kidding? He was much more attractive than Demyx. However, Roxas was giving him one of _those _looks.

"I know what you're thinking, Axel. Leave her alone."

"I'll take that as a challenge," he grinned.

* * *

II

Dream

"What would you be doing if you weren't here?"

"Hmm?" Sarah took a sip of her coffee, holding the cup in both hands. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Axel said, idly stirring his drink, "What would you rather be doing, you know, instead of being a secretary?"

"Oh, no," she blushed, looking down at her cup. "It's silly."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he grinned.

"Well...I've kind of always wanted to be an actress. Is that stupid?"

"No, of course not," he said earnestly. How could something that made her face light up like that be stupid?

* * *

**This probably was meant to be taken as a literal dream...oh well. **


	2. Wave, Reflection

**A/N: Here's another one! I'm going to try to get at least one more out this week! It's really difficult to get these into 100 words...**

* * *

III

Wave

"This water is freezing," Sarah shivered as another wave collided with them.

"This was your idea," Axel said with a smirk. He seemed unfazed by the water's temperature. "Come here, I'll warm you up." Without hesitation, she went to him and he lifted her into his arms.

"You might be warmer if you were wearing something. Not that I'm complaining," he grinned, pressing his lips against hers.

"Better?" he asked as they parted.

"A little," she admitted, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think it's time we heat things up, then," he murmured suggestively, smirking as she blushed.

* * *

**AH IT WAS DIRTY I'M SORRY D: But it went with the last chapter of my story and that's what I thought of when I saw the theme...**

* * *

IV

Reflection

Sarah stared at her reflection, unhappy with what she saw. She didn't have enough time to put on her makeup that morning and on top of that, it was quite evident she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She sighed, noticing every imperfection on her face as she looked at herself. Suddenly, a hand closed her small mirror and she turned in her chair to find Demyx standing above her.

"You look beautiful," he assured her, smiling.

"You don't have to say that," she muttered. But Demyx only shook his head.

"I would never lie to you," he promised.

* * *

**Aww...Dem Dem...I want one...**


	3. Pure, Alone

**I gave up on Roman numerals. They'd get to complicated past twenty. Anyway, enjoy and review! **

* * *

5

Pure

Sarah hadn't smiled for weeks. Not since she and Axel had broken up, and Demyx could hardly stand it. After trying everything he could think of, he decided to try some new therapy.

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked as they entered the pet shop. Before he could even answer, she rushed over to a caged white rabbit.

"You wanna hold it?" he laughed. She nodded, a look of pure happiness crossing her features as Demyx lifted the bunny out of its cage and into her arms.

"That's why we're here," he said, pointing at her smile.

* * *

**It was really hard to squish that one down to 100 words...**

* * *

6

Alone

Axel used to bask in solitude. He didn't enjoy spending time with other people. He made sure the women he brought home never overstayed their welcome. But now he hated being alone. His apartment seemed too empty without her presence. His chest would ache in a way that he couldn't explain when she was gone. The time he spent with her never seemed long enough. So he'd prolong dates as much as possible, asking her to spend the night with him. Even if they didn't have sex, it was nice just to wake up next to her in the morning.

* * *

**I almost made that one really depressing, but I decided against it. There'll be plenty more opportunities for that. ;)**_  
_


	4. Spread Your Wings, Paint

**Been a few days, hasn't it? If you're new, hello! Don't be afraid to leave a review, tell me whatcha think! c: I appreciate the follows and favorites too! **

* * *

7.

Spread your wings

"What do you think it feels like to fly?" Sarah asked.

"Huh?" Axel noticed that her gaze was fixed on a sparrow hopping towards them. "I dunno." He found himself watching the little bird as well as it flew away.

"Birds are lucky," she continued. "They just spread their wings and up they go." Axel grinned to himself, standing up.

"Stand on the bench," he said. After she did as she was told, he lifted her up, spinning her in the air briefly before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'd imagine," he murmured. "It'd be something like that."

* * *

**I really didn't like that theme at all...least favorite so far. Nothing came to mind. I did the other one first to avoid this one. **

* * *

8.

Paint

"Uh...sorry..." Axel muttered apologetically. They had been painting the living room and he somehow managed to get paint in his girlfriend's hair. She had been silent, staring at the flecks of beige in her brown locks. She looked at him and he cringed, preparing himself for the worst. However, the yelling never came and a smirk slowly tugged at her lips before swiftly leaving a streak of paint across his nose.

"Oh, you're gonna play like that huh?" he murmured, dipping his hand in the paint can, advancing toward her with a devilish grin as she giggled nervously.

* * *

**That one was fun, though. c: Though the word limit kind of makes it sound creepy at the end...which I didn't mean for it to. It was supposed to be cute! D: **


End file.
